1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield connector to be connected to a terminal of a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional shield connector, a shield connector 100 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-147359. As shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, the shield connector 100 includes a connector housing 101 provided with a connector fitting chamber 101a, connection terminals 102 housed in the connector housing 101, and a shield shell terminal 110 located on an outer surface of the connector housing 101.
An opponent connector 130 is fitted in the connector fitting chamber 101a. Conductors 121a of core wires 121 of a shielded cable 120 are connected to the connection terminals 102 by soldering, for example. The shield shell terminal 110 includes a shield shell unit 111 which covers the outer surface of the connector housing 101, and a shield crimping portion 112 provided integrally to the shield shell unit 111. The shield shell unit 111 is fixed to the connector housing 101 by crimping. The shield crimping portion 112 is crimped onto a shield sheath wire 122 of the shielded cable 120.
Next, assembly procedures of the shield connector 100 will be described. First, the conductors 121a of the core wires 121 of the shielded cable 120 are connected to the connection terminals 102 by soldering, for example. Then, the connection terminals 102 are disposed in the connector housing 101. Next, the connector housing 101 is attached to the shield shell unit 111 of the shield shell terminal 110. Lastly, the shield crimping portion 112 is crimped onto the shield sheath wire 122 of the shielded cable 120. Thus, the assembly is completed.